Fish On A Hook
by LyrisaLove
Summary: This is a dark story about a mermaid who lives around the isle of the lost. She steals small objects she finds fascinating on the shore. One night she finds Harry's Hook. That same night... He finds her. Dark/violent. Don't like don't read. But a pirate's a pirate.
1. Getting Caught

Chapter 1: Getting Caught 

It was dark outside tonight, the moonlight's glow making shimmering silver patterns on the seabed below.

A silent figure lurked there, hiding herself from view of the land above. Turquoise colored scales glistened with the smallest of movements as long auburn hair seemed to be blowing delicately in the wind, as she waited patiently for the docks to clear.

Her pale skin contrasted with the darkness, as though she herself was glowing neath the waves.

One more minute and she'd go. She was always careful when rising up to the surface, especially around the docks. See, the isle is a deadly place. But this was pirate territory, the most dangerous place for any living mermaid.

Her mother would tell her to stay under the water, the other side of the island, where it's safe.

But Lydia was adventurous, she'd always find her greatest treasures there, buttons, daggers, hats... Anything that caught her curious green eyes.

However, as much as the pirates fascinated her, she dreaded to think what would happen if she was captured by them.

It was time. Lydia darted through the water, stopping right at the surface, taking one last look to make sure she was alone.

Slowly, she popped her head out of the water, sneaking towards the docks, looking for something to take back to her grotto.

After a few minutes of looking. She finally found it, a silver, curved and sharp shiny object rested on a wooden crate. It was beautiful.

She tried reaching for it from the water, but alas it was too far. She sighed, using all her strength to get up on to the ground.

The moment her glistening tale touched the land it turned into a pair of ivory legs and her chestnut hair dried instantly. She couldn't help but admire both for a moment.

She sighed, almost wishing she could stay that way just a little longer. She tried to stand a few times until the frustration told her to give up. Finally looking back to her new discovery.

Every time she transformed was the same, it was never easy to walk on her feet, she could always feel her legs wobble at some point before falling over. If it had been easier, Lydia probably would've explored the whole isle already.

Just as she went to grab it a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her up to her feet, causing her to stubble a little.

She came face to face with a pair of menacing blue eyes. She only had to take one look at him to know he was a pirate. What intimidated her even more was the height difference. He was at least a head taller than her.

"Well well well," He teased, looking her up and down. "A theif an' a whore...Wha' a nice suprise."

He picked up the silver object and brushed her cheek with it, causing her to squirm slightly as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder, revealing her naked body a little more.

"Do ye know wha' we do te pretty little thieves around here?" He whispered threateningly, sending shivers down her spine.

It was only when he did that did she become aware of how exposed she actually was. Lydia was in shock, she'd never been seen by a human before, let alone had she been caught by one.

Although it seemed he hadn't seen her turn human. He didn't know what she was. If he let go, all she had to do was jump back into the sea.

With the grip on her wrist, however, it seemed unlikely he'd let go any time soon.

"I-I'm not a theif..." She all but pleaded with him, avoiding those blue eyes of his as she struggled in his grip. "Let go of me." She snarled, trying to sound braver than she felt.

He scoffed, only pulling her closer to him. "Ye went for me hook." He sneered. "I'm not blind, love."

Hook. So that's what it was. Like most of the things she'd stolen before, the hook had been nothing but another unnamed pretty object sat there for the taking.

Her eyes widened in realization. Hook. As in Captain Hook. This was his son. Harry Hook. He had a reputation as bad, if not worse than his father.

He was prideful, sneaky and always ready to kill. Lydia was told that he was wild, unpredictable, off-kilter, and just plain crazy.

Now she was scared. "I-I was just a-admiring it." She lied. "I-It's really b-beautiful..." She was starting to understand what it was for now, the way he held it against her neck threateningly.

Harry's grin startled her. He was pleased, but at the same time she could tell that he saw straight through her lie.

"Why don't I give ye a personal demonstration." He rose the hook into the air and quickly, as though he was going to cut her, slammed it down beside her cheek before stopping abruptly beside it to frighten the poor girl.

She flinched as he grinned at her cruelly. "Now, tell me... Who are you? And wha' are ye doin' snooping around here... Like that." He gestured to her uncovered body, almost mockingly.

She didn't know what to say. She'd never been in a situation where she had to lie before.

She glanced at the sea for a moment, wishing that she could just jump back in. "I... I'm Lydia..." She whispered. "I... I... Was just..." Her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest. "Looking for a place to spend the night... Before I..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Harry glared at her. "Before what?" He snapped, clearly becoming impatient.

"B-before I was robbed." She lied, hoping that just maybe he'd believe her.

He thought about it for a moment. "Ye were robbed?" He sneered. "Weak little thing like you? I'm not surprised."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not weak!" She spat angrily. Trying to kick him away from her.

The pirate laughed at her pointless attempts and roughly pinned her against the wall after kicking the wooden crate out of the way. She gasped in pain at the impact, her back no doubt bruised now, along with her wrist.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No? Ye seem pretty weak te me."

Lydia felt his breath on her face as he spoke, "Look, If you just let me go.. I-I won't ever come back. I-"

He tilted his head, cutting her off. "Now why would I do that, ey? Not only are ye trespassing, but uh..." He grinned, a crazed hint in his voice. "The isle is a boring, ugly place, ye know. It's rare te find such a pretty lass around here... Especially one whose already unwrapped for me."

"I didn't mean to trespass... Please, just let me go." She begged him, only half understanding what he wanted from her. "Please."

Harry placed his hook under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "Aw, Lydia... Ye not gonna cry are ye?" He feigned pity.

She didn't notice the tear rolling down her cheek, until he wiped it off with his thumb and licked it off. Her tears were salty. Much more than the average human's. He frowned at her curiously, noticing the difference.

Before he had the chance to speak, Lydia decided to change the subject, to afraid of where this one was going.

"I-I know who you are." She told him, glancing at the hook.

He smirked, catching on to what she was doing. "Pray tell."

"You're Harry Hook, s-son of Captain Hook... Captain of the Lost Revenge..." She glanced behind him, where she could she his ship, swaying slightly in the water, no doubt full of hidden treasures."You're... You're evil."

This made him laugh. "Everyone's evil here, lass" He reminded her, "Although looking at yer little innocent face, I doubt you are, ey?"

Lydia didn't know what she was, her mother wasn't exactly evil, she was just jealous of Wendy and tried to drown her once. But as soon as Peter told her and her friends to back off, they didn't ever attack her again.

Lydia was a theif, it's true, even if she does prefer the word 'collector'. But she would never hurt anyone. "I-I g-guess not." She whispered.

Harry tilted his head slightly, trying to figure out who she really was. "Who are yer parents? Ye know so much abou' me, I know nothin' abou' you. Doesn't seem fair, now does it?"

She wouldn't tell him what she was. Her life depended on it. "I... I'm no one, I guess... I mean... I don't know who my family is." She stated, lying through her teeth. "I don't exactly have a home, so I just go where my fins-uh feet carry me..." She mentally slapped herself for that little slip up. "I-I guess they just lead me here this time." She bit her lip, silently begging that he didn't catch her mistake.

She was still caged between him and the wall. Harry caught her in her lies, but he enjoyed watching her struggle with her words. "So, ye don't know where yer from? Hm?"

Without warning, he grabbed both her wrists and hauled her up, so her bare feet were barely touching the ground. "Put me down!" She yelped, the pain on her writs was almost unbearable.

When she realized what he was doing she started thrashing around in his arms. He was dragging her towards the water. If he let go she'd be free. But he was so strong, and if she transformed she knew his grip would only tighten.

Suddenly an idea came to her. "Stop!" She begged. "I can't swim!"

Harry pondered for a moment, another idea popping into his head. A plan to force her to reveal herself without setting her free. "Fine."

So to her suprise he let her down, only to grab some rope and tie her hands to one of the cleats on the dock. Then she understood what he was doing. "N-no... Please don't..." She whimpered, knowing that any chance of escape she had now was gone.

Harry stepped away and admired his work before giving her a dark smile. She was close to the edge already when he moved closer and closer causing her to back up right at the edge of the dock. "I'll give ye one last chance te tell me the truth. Maybe I'll even go easy on ya... Ey?" He smirked maliciously. "Who are you?" He demanded, hook raised warningly.

Lydia was too petrified to speak at this point. "I-I already t-told you! Please, I'm begging you." She shivered. "Don't do this!"

Harry stepped foward, "Just remember, lass. Ye had yer chance. YA!" He yapped at her, making her lose her balance and fall into the water, her wrists securly tied to the cleat.


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

Lydia around frantically, trying everything in her power to get herself free from her restraints and swim away.

Harry watched her struggle with a victorious glint in his menacing eyes. Her tail was almost mesmerizing to look at, each little scale, worth a thousand ships, seemed to be a different shade of blue or green with every move she made.

It was a known fact that there was little to no magic on the isle. But the sea around it held many secrets, and underneath the waves, magic still lingered.

Mermaids were rare creatures and not so easy to catch, and their tails were without a doubt full of magic. People would sometimes find a scale wash up on to the shore, use it in a small spell or potion, but never, in the history of the isle had anyone ever managed to catch one.

One scale was just as precious as a small dose of pixie dust. Although instead of flying, it would let you breath underwater for a short while.

But with ten or more, he would be powerful enough to break down the barrier and take over Auradon once and for all. Of course, he was no witch and would need help from the sea witch's daughter, Uma to do such a thing. Either way, he wasn't about to let his little fish go anytime soon.

After Lydia tired herself out, He finally took the rope off of the cleat, and lifted her back out of the water, effortlessly.

Her hands still secured tightly, the remaining rope held in Harry's hand, making sure she wouldn't attempt to escape.

"I warned ye not to lie te me, ey?" He chuckled.

"Wh-what d-difference does it make?T-the outcome is s-still the same..." Lydia knew what she was worth to him, and the very thought put her on edge.

He nodded in agreement, pleased that she'd accepted her fate."Yer right! You, yer tail, yer legs... Everything... It all belongs te me now!" He derided.

She bowed her head, her new legs weak from the sudden transformation. Lydia lay on the ground,sobbing her eyes out in defeat.

She'd never get to see her family again, she'd never swim in the sea, she was a prisoner, a pet, hell, she was an ingredient for some stupid spell now... Everything she once knew just got ripped away within the space of ten minutes. It was too much to bare.

Harry had little to no sense of empathy. He didn't care how she felt at all, she was worth a lot to him and there was no way a few salty tears would change his mind.

"Get up." He sneered, gently nudging her with his boot. Either he didn't know her legs were pretty much useless, or he didn't care.

Lydia tried to obey, worried what else he might do to her had she refused. But she couldn't do it, every attempt she made only ended up in her falling back down again.

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the rope roughly, causing her to fall once more. "Legs too complicated for ya?" He mocked, bending down to her level, cupping her chin in his hand. "If ye don't get up now, I'll drag ye myself."

"I-I d-don't know h-how..." She whimpered. "P-please..." Lydia hated how pathetic she sounded but if he wanted her to walk, he'd have to help her.

He wouldn't though. This was the isle of the lost, no one would help her here. Harry scoffed, grabbing a fist full of her hair before dragging her towards his ship. She screamed in agony the whole way, her feet bleeding slightly by the time they'd arrived.

On the ship, now, Harry took her towards a cabin. He shoved her inside and finally let go of her as he locked the door behind him.

Harry sat on an armchair, close by. Watching her crumble on to the floor, clutching her head in pain.

"The sooner ye learn to walk fer yerself, the easier it'll be." He stated.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" She whimpered.

He thought for a moment, if he told her it wasn't like she was going to stand up and run away. "I need a few of yer..." He gestured to her legs for a second, "Scales. I've got a friend, who can make a potion te break down the barrier." He smiled to himself proudly, thinking of his first mate "Just wait till Uma here about this!"

Her eyes widened and instantly she felt the pain on the back of her head vanish. She'd heard of Uma before too, she was Ursula's daughter, another pirate who wanted nothing more than to leave this wretched island. But for what cost?

"M-my scales?" Her heart was racing now. "S-so what, your just gonna rip them off of me until I bleed to death?!"

Harry shrugged, a cruel grin on his face. "Ye won't bleed to death!" He giggled, standing up and walking towards her. "But that doesn't mean I won't get te have some fun with ye, ey?"

Lydia crawled away desperately, only to get backed into the wall. He looked so tall standing over her helpless body while she sat there on the ground, looking up at him with hateful eyes.

"My friends will be looking for me." She snapped bitterly.

"Ohh! I hope they do... Yeah, I can do a lot with just one of ya. But if yer friends do come... Not only will I free the isle, but I'll put a new barrier around ol' Boredon, wipe the smiles off their faces for good."

Lydia frowned sadly. "B-but I... I thought the... K-king," She'd forgotten his name by now. "Was letting the v-villain k-kids g-go there... G-giving them a second chance."

Harry smirked, finally coming down to her level. "And where did ya hear that, hm? I doubt ye have underwater television." He teased.

"I... I overheard people talking about it on the beach a few days ago." She admitted.

Harry gave her a puzzled look. "I thought you mermaids were suppos' te stay under the sea, so... Ye know..." He grinned madly. "They don't end up in this kind of situation."

She narrowed her eyes at him, getting tired of talking to him. "I'm not like the others." She admitted.

"Wha' makes you so special then?" He asked, genuinly curious. "Hm?"

She sighed, reluctant to speak to her captor. He grazed his hook against her cheek threateningly. "I belive I just asked you a question. Ye'd do well te anwser it." He warned her.

She hesitated, daring to take one worried glance into his ice cold eyes. Looking away, she started fidgiting with her hands. "I-I- uh... I collect things... Human things."

He scrunched his nose in confusion. "Wha'?" He asked, before suddenly his mood changed and he just suddenly burst out laughing. "So that's wha' got ye into this mess, ey? Ye did try to nick me hook! "

Her eyes widened at that,"I-!"

Harry pushed said object into her cheek a little, making sure it hurt her. "Ye'll be punished fer that, love." He promised. "In the meantime, I want to show you yer room."

Standing up once again, Harry cut her bonds away, hardly needing them with her legs holding her down. "M-my room?" He grabbed her forearm and dragged her towards the door, unlocking it.

He walked quickly, not giving her a chance to even try and walk, staying silent until they reached the ship's brig. He opened a cell door and shoved her inside, slamming it roughly before locking it.

"Ye'll stay in here until I descide otherwise, yeah?" He stated, his eyes scanning down her still bare body as he grinned deviously. "See ye tomorrow, mermaid! Sleep tight!" He giggled, finally leaving her alone.


	3. Torture

Chapter 3: Torture

The rest of the night was long, sleepless and lonely for Lydia. A ray of moonlight seeped through a crack in the ship, lighting it only a little so that she could see.

It was cold, dry and she was trapped with no way out of her current state. It didn't take a genius to notice that Harry had no pity for her. He was going to peel off her scales one by one no matter how much pain he would inflict upon her.

He terrified her to say the least. The first human she'd ever interacted had to be a complete psychopath. Had it been anyone else, maybe she would've gotten away.

Yet, Harry had made it clear that he needed her, that he would never let her go until that stupid barrier was down for good.

Of course, she, as most of the isle, wished for the same thing. But not at this price. She would not let him torture her for it. Especially with the new king already bringing villain kids to Auradon.

So, during her night of tears and anger, our little mermaid came to the conclusion that if she wanted to survive, she'd have to get off this ship.

So she spent the rest of the time in her cell, trying as hard as she could to stand on her new legs, only to fall back down again and again until the morning light broke through.

Her eyes were begining to close by themselves, tiredness taking over until an unwilling sleep overtook her.

The sound of a lock and a loud clanging woke her up not long after. Her eyes squinted at the sudden light and she couldn't stop herself from groaning when she saw himbashing his hook against the bars.

"Wakey wakey!" He cooed, opening the cell door to throw some clothes at her. "Ye got a big day ahead of ya." He grinned.

"First of all, I'm gonna take ye te see me first mate, Uma. Then we're gonna take ya somewhere quiet to take a few of yer lovely little scales. And then." He paused, walking over to where she lay on the floor, bending down to her level. "And then... I'm going to bring ye back here and punish you for tryin' te steal from me."

Lydia's eyes widened at that. "B-but i-isn't taking my scales p-punishment enough?" She breathed, her heart beating hard against her chest. "Wh-what more could you possibly do to me?"

Harry gave her a sinister smile. "Aw, Lydia." He teased. "It would've happened either way. Yer tail is very important te me, ye know. I can't just let it go te waste now, can I? Hm?" He stroked her cheek. "As for yer second question well... That fer me te know and you te find out, ey?"

It was every mermaid's deepest fear to lose their tails, removing just one minuscule piece of it would be equivalent to a human having all of their nails ripped off slowly and all at once. The pain was intolerable. But whatever he wasn't telling her only scared her more.

"Th-there has to be a-another way. S-something I c-can do..." She looked him dead in the eyes, trying to find even one small amount off empathy. "Please..." she pleaded desperately. "I-I'll do anything. I-I-!"

"Ain't that sweet." He jeered, petting her head for a second before his eyes narrowed, the black around them only making him seem more intimidating.

"Ye don't get te decide what happens here. Yer my prisoner." He snarled. "If I want something from you, I will take it whether ye want me to or not."

Lydia bowed her head solemnly, trying to hold back her tears. Harry grabbed the items of clothing and to her suprise he actually helped her get dressed. Although now that she thought about it, he probably didn't want to waste time, aware that she'd never worn actual clothes before.

She felt even more trapped wearing them, the corset itself was tight and suffocating, and not to mention quite heavy.

When she was ready Harry was grinning ear to ear. "Yer like a proper villain kid now, ey?" He admired her, "Perfect. Now, get up... Ye'll have te learn to walk eventually." He grumbled, clearly frustrated that he had to carry her everywhere.

"Insist all you want, you know I can't do it!" She snapped angrily. A mermaid's legs were not made to be walked on, they were meant to hide their true identities from people who might want to hunt them. What a good job they were doing.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine, if ye won't get up I'll have te carry ye, won't I. Next time I won't be so nice." He bent down to pick her up, but she recoiled.

She glared at him, refusing to let him touch her, knowing all too well where he wanted to take her. "If you think I'd just go get tortured willingly, you're in for quite a suprise."

Harry laughed. "Ha! So ye do have some fight in ya!" He sneered. "Good, and here I thought ye were a wee softie." He clutched his hook tightly and before she could retort he bashed her head against the wall, knocking her out cold.

She came to with a thudding headache, eyes closed against the dull pain. The back of her skull throbbed painfully and instinctively she moved her hand to inspect the damage, except she couldn't. Something was restraining her arms. Her tail, too was immobilized. Tail? She was wet.

Then she felt it. A small constant drip on her fins, keeping her clothes dry. It was an odd sensation and slightly irritating.

When she heard voices she decided to keep her eyes closed, her stomach churning with dread. "Harry, she won't survive this if you hurt her everytime she displeases you." A girl's voice was saying beside her. "You know we need her alive."

Harry made a frustrated sound before he spoke. "Uma, I bashed her once, she's not dead. She's fine." He snapped. "She woulda screamed the whole way here otherwise."

"Whatever. We've gotta do this fast, I don't want anyone finding her. Gil isn't exactly the best look out." Uma stated. "If she stays unconscious she might suffer a bit less."

Lydia's eyes opened widely at that. "Oh. Look." Harry was pleased, his sadistic grin making that very clear. He wanted her to feel it. "Looks like we'll have a show after all."

Uma glanced at her, an almost remorseful glint in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt her at all. But she was desperate to leave the isle, nothing would change that.

"Harry, give me the tweezers, yeah?" She asked him and he obliged. Watching the mermaid's emotional face the whole time.

Uma crouched down close to her tail, as Harry leaned over, cupping Lydia's pale cheek with one hand, the other holding his hook as he caressed the other.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain, only to have Harry gently slap her. "Ah ah! Look at me," He cooed. "I want te see yer pretty eyes." She shrunk away from his sadistic touch the best she could, but it was in vain, there was nothing she could do.

One pull was all it took, and she screamed loudly, clenching her fists in agony, until Harry placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her blood curdling screams turning them into pathetic cries for help.

"Hush." He whispered into her ear. "We don't want everyone te hear ye, now do we?"

Uma kept carefully peeling off her scales one by one until Lydia couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough for today, if I take anymore she might bleed out."

Harry glanced at her tail and his eyes widened. "How many did ye get?" He asked, releasing his grip on her.

"Eleven." She stated, "We'll need at least fifty to beat the fairy godmother's wand."

Lydia wasn't listening, her tail burning with intolerable agony as she cried, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I'll bring her back tomorrow-"

"No, she needs to rest." Uma glanced at the poor girl. "Come back next week."

"Next week?" He repeated, bewildered. "The longer we wait-"

"Harry we've been waiting for this all our lives. We can wait a little longer." She smiled. "The spell wont take long. But if she bleeds out and dies her scales won't work. We need her alive. We can't risk it."

Harry wasn't pleased, but Uma was right. This was their chance and they couldn't mess it up. "One more thing, her legs are useless. 'Means she cant escape but I ain't gonna carry her around all the time."

Uma sighed, thinking about it for a moment until an idea hit her. "My mother's necklace." The golden seashell around her neck glowed slightly when she touched it. "If I eat one of her scales, the magic should work, I might even be able to heal her a little."

Harry grinned. "Do it."

She did, and a few seconds later her necklace shot out a greenish glow, surrounding Lydia's bloodied up tail turning it back into legs. Her wounds disappearing.

"There." She sighed happily, the feeling of magic making her smile. "We're down ten scales. I hope it was worth it."

Before he could reply, another pirate entered the room an excited expression on his face. "There here!" He panted. "They came back!"

"Gil! Who's back?" Uma and Harry asked together.

"Jay, Evie, Carlos and the king. King Ben!"

"And Mal?"

"Didn't see her." Gil shrugged. "But if they're back. And Ben's here. Mal must be here too!"

He glanced behind them to see Lydia now weeping queitly. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, Gil. We did it." Uma saod irritably. "Where did they go?"

"VK's hideout... Maybe... I didn't follow them." He admitted.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I walk passed there te get te me ship. I'll check it out on the way back. Gil, gimme the rope over there."

Gil obeyed, watching curiously as his captain cut Lydia's restraints on the table, helping her sit up and put her boots back on before he tied her hands together. "Stand up." He ordered.

She gave him a look, her eyes were swollen and red from crying as she did what he asked and to her suprise and everyone elses it worked. She was standing.

"If I see the traitors, I'll tell 'em te come te the chip shop tonight... We might be able te leave sooner than we thought."

Uma and Gil gave him a gleeful smile. "See you later then."

With that said, Harry pulled Lydia along with him, and she walked, shakily at first until after a few steps she managed to keep up with him.

She couldn't feel the pain anymore but she knew it'd happen again and she just couldn't take it. She just had to get away.


	4. Punishment

WARNING:Non con sexual themes ahead, if you don't like it then don't read. You have been warned.

 **Chapter 4: Punishment**

They walked silently for a few minutes. Passers by giving her curious, anxious and even amused glances here and there but nothing more.

Not one person tried to help her. No one even seemed to care that Harry was pulling a helpless girlcarelessly down the street with a length of rope.

The pathways seemed to get narrower the closer they got to the shore, until soon the air started to get foggy and it was getting slightly hard to see.

Suddenly a glum looking boy wearing a dark blue leather jacket and beanie came out of the fog and accidently bumped into Harry's shoulder.

"Sorry-" The stranger said, and before he realized his mistake of apologizing on the isle, Harry recognized him the moment he saw his face and whacked him so hard with his hook that it knocked him out cold.

Lydia gasped in shock at the sudden aggression. Harry noticed and grinned menacingly at her before turning to his friend. "Gil, ye know what te do. Take beasty boy te the brig." He ordered, and with that said, it was just Lydia and Harry once again. She couldn't help but wonder why Harry wanted the boy locked up in the first place.

They didn't walk far before they started hearing other voices. "... Give her a couple hours to cool off." A male's voice was saying.

"She's here." Harry whispered, more to himself than to anyone.

"Uh, guys?" Said another unknown voice. "Where's Ben?"

Then three voices all at once started shouting the kings name until a girl spotted Harry's silhouette in the dark. "Ben! Don't scare us like that!"

Harry chuckled, stepping into the light,revealing himself and his favourite little prisoner.

"Don't scare you?" He repeated mockingly at the blue haired girl, who narrowed her eyes when she saw him. "But that's my specialty." He grinned madly at all three of them.

The white haired boy couldn't take his eyes off of him, as though he was staring directly at the devil himself. Lydia could relate.

The girl was beautiful, she wore only blue, her hair included, except the pretty gold and red trinkets scattered a little all over her. "Harry," She seethed. "What did you do with Ben?"

The other boy had long brown hair, a yellow, red and blue leather jacket and he was probably the only one who saw Lydia's bound hands and tear struck face, for he looked at her in shock, then pity until he turned his gaze back towards Harry.

"Oh, uh, we nicked him. Mm-hmm. Yeah." He gestured towards the dark alley they'd just walked through. "And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the Chip Shop tonight. Alone. Uma's gonna discuss the terms."

"Fine. But only if you let her go first." The long haired boy demanded, stepping a little closer to him, trying to seem threatening only to trip a little as he did so.

Harry cackled, gripping Lydia's rope a little tighter almost as if he was still slightly concerned they'd take her away from him. "Aw, Jay seems like ye lost yer touch." He teased, before his tone took a more sinister tone. "This one ain't goin' anywhere, ye try an' take her away an' I won't hesitate te hook ya. If ye don't come later, yer precious beasty boy will be fish bait by noon tomorrow."

It wasn't an empty threat, he was dead serious and the three of them remained silent, unsure how to respond. Harry sneered. "Buh-bye now." He waved sarcastically at them before he turned to the quiet one and much to the mermaid's confusion, barked in his face.

Then he turned around slowly, whistling as he dragged Lydia along behind him.

She resisted a little more this time, looking back at the trio desperately for help, but they just stood there, watching her sadly as she struggled not to fall over.

"Help me," She whimpered, luckily for her, Harry didn't hear her. "Please..." They couldn't do anything ti save her then, not with their friends life at stake, but Lydia was desperate.

When they reached his ship, he bought her back into his cabin, locked the door and pinned her up against the wall. "Ye know what happens now." He smiled deviously.

Lydia shook her head worriedly. He said he would punish her. She dreaded to think what he had in mind. "P-please." She whispered, her hands still firmly secured.

He placed a finger on her lips, before suddenly pushing himself off of her and taking off his jacket, throwing it carelessly across the room.

"Lydia, Lydia, Lydia..." He started, now cornering her so that she couldn't escape, not that she could anyway. "I did warn ya; pretty little thieves like yerself don't go unpunished." He tugged at her corset a little, grinning cruelly before using his hook to finally cut the ropes that bound her.

She bit her lip, frightened as he then slowly bought the sharp object under her chin. Harry took her dreaded silence as a sign to keep taunting her.

"I coulda taken yer right then and there when I saw ye pretty little face down by the docks... I would've too." He glanced at her legs, where her tail would have been. "But I got a wee bit distracted, didn' I? Hm?"

Lydia avoided his gaze, afraid of what lied behind his cold ocean eyes. Once more, her reply was nothing but heavy anxious breathing.

Harry slowly pushed a strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear, before his next words broke the short yet sinister silence. "But not tonight! I dinnae care what Uma said, I won't let ye rest. I'm the c'ptain! I can do whatever I want with ya." He cackled. "So t'night I'm gonna show yer what I do te pretty helpless thieves like yerself."

Before she could process his words, he yanked the corset off of her with ease, then without the slightest of warnings, he picked her up over his shoulder and slammed her down onto his bed.

She yelped a little when he roughly pulled down her skirt, somehow causing her boots to come off in the process.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" She finally asked, her heart pounding faster with every beat. Of course, what Harry had in mind was something Lydia had never experienced before. Her lower body wasn't made to be used that way.

Harry climbed over her, until his face was lingering hauntingly over hers. He didn't answer her question, instead he chuckled cruelly at her before he began planting sore hickeys all over her neck and collar bone.

She fought back as hard as she could, getting a few good kicks here and there, and at one point she even managed to get away, only for Harry to lash out and slap her brutally across the cheek before dragging her back to the bed. "Try and run again and I'll break both of yer legs. And that would be a waste of one of yer precious scales, now wouldn't it?"

It only got worse from there on, he started on his belt, making sure she could see it, how easy it would be for him to beat her to a heap on the floor with its sharp buckle and studs. "Spread yer legs." He growled, pushing them further then she could hold.

Then suddenly, a new kind of pain she'd never felt shot through her, he was inside of her, tearing the poor girl apart. He didn't care about her tears or muffle her screams, he reveled in them. He didn't care that she didn't want it, if she felt humiliated, if he hurt her. No doubt anyone around the docks heard her pleas for help that night.

"Get off me!" She sobbed. "GET OFF! Stop please! Please..."

It lasted a while, perhaps two to three hours, maybe more. She stopped fighting after a while, knowing that whatever she did to defend herself would only end up in more bruises.

"Please, please... Let me go. Please!"

So she cried and begged through it all, letting Harry punish her for a crime she never got the chance to commit. His stupid hook in his hands the whole time, reminding her how she got into this mess in the first place. Had she not seen it, she would still be in the ocean, swimming carelessly, free and happy.

It was over now, her body pained and broken. He had ruined her. When he finally got off of her, she curled into a ball on his bed, sobbing and shaking while he got dressed once again.

He threw her a small simple little dress and she put it on without a second thought. At one point she would never have thought of wearing human clothes... But now, she couldn't stand Harry's eyes watching her. She couldn't look at the bruises and cuts he had given her.

He grabbed her and pulled her off of the bed. His hand felt like a rusty chain had been wrapped around her wrist, yanking her further and further away from home.

She hadn't stopped crying yet, but she could see clearly enough to know he was taking her to the brig. She didn't mind it down there though, at least that meant Harry wouldn't taunt her all night.

He opened her cell door and threw her down there for the second time. "Sleep tight, I hope ye learned yer lesson... If not, well, I might have te enjoy myself a bit more tomorrow, ey?" She didn't dare to look at him as she hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing her eyes out.

With one last satisfied glance at his prisoner, he locked the door and left, slamming the other door behind him as he did so.

She didn't notice the boy in the cell beside hers until he spoke up. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the hickeys, bruises and small scratches from Harry's hook that the small dress he gave her didn't cover up. It wasn't hard to tell what she'd just been through.

Lydia looked up in the direction of the voice and remembered the boy Harry had knocked out in the alley. Her tears were too much for her to respond verbally so instead she merely shook her head miserably. What kind of question was that? Of course she wasn't't okay.

He gave her a sad look, "I'm Ben. Don't worry, my friends will get us out of here soon. You can come back with us. What's your name?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden kindness. She sniffed, wiping her tear struck pale face. "Y-you're king Ben?" She realized and he nodded. "I-I'm Lydia... But you... You don't understand... H-He won't let me go, h-he needs me. B-besides you don't k-know me... Why would you help me?"

Ben titled his head slightly, wondering what else Harry would keep her for. "Because you need it. And you're clearly not a villain. Are you?"

Lydia shook her head. "I-I don't know what I am anymore... H-he broke me." She whispered, feeling utterly pathetic.

"Well, what were you?" He asked her, trying to get her to think about something other than Harry.

She gave him a sideways glance. He was from Auradon... He wouldn't hurt her for her tail. She could trust him. "I-I'm a mermaid..."

Ben realized what her situation was. He knew what powers her tail could hold and the thought of a villain using that power could destroy Auradon.

"It'll be okay." He promised. "I won't leave here without you."

She gave him a grateful nod, but from where she sat, he too was behind bars. What could he do to save her?


	5. Escape pt 1

Chapter 5: Escape pt 1

They didn't say much that night. Or either, Lydia didn't. She was still aching from Harry's abuse. She'd stopped crying by now, however her constant melancholic silence wasn't much better.

Ben naturally felt sorry for the girl, but he didn't really know how to comfort her, nor had he ever been in this sort of situatuon before.

He attempted a few times to cheer her up, telling her about his happy life in Auradon and how she would get to have a chance at it too. But Lydia was way too deep in thought. Thoughts she couldn't erase no matter how hard she tried.

It was Harry's gleefull face as he assulted her, the rough feeling of his hands running all over her exposed body and the way he forced her to look into his villanous eyes while Uma ripped off her scales.

She could hear Ben talking softly to her but she was in no state to hold any converstation. Unless Ben was right about his friends, this would only be the start of Lydia's misfortune.

Harry clearly had no intention of letting her her go anytime soon and this was only her second night. What more could he possibly do to her?

She flinched when she felt Ben's hand on her shoulder. He had reached through the bars to get her attention, concern written all over his face.

"Lydia?" He spoke calmly, understanding why she had moved away.

She looked at him, "Sorry." She whispered, feeling a little guilty for jumping at his gentle touch.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. I get it." He smiled kindly at her. "I was saying... I think you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

He gestured to some old dusty blankets on the floor, he had pushed them through from his side. "B-but what about you?" She asked hesitantly.

"I have a king sized bed back in Auradon, trust me, I've had enough rest lately. I'll survive a night without. Don't worry." He even took off his jacket and gave it to her.

She smiled for the first time in two days. "Th-thank you." She whispered as she wrapped herself in the covers, wearing Ben's leather jacket. She hadn't been this cozy for... Well ever, really. She hadn't even slept in an actual bed before.

She drifted off quicker than she first expected to. Perhaps it was the new warmth she was feeling, the hope of freedom or maybe Ben was right... Perhaps she just needed to rest.

When the sunlight seeped through that small crack in the ship, Lydia's pale green eyes fluttered open. All memories of last night came flooding back and she stiffened. Harry would be here soon.

As quickly as she could she took off Ben's jacket and slipped it through to his side, accidently waking him up. "What's wrong?" He asked, tiredness evedent in his voice. He hadn't slept long.

She gave him back his blankets as she replied in a hushed, worried and dreaded voice. "H-He'll be here soon... I-I don't know what he'll do if he saw that you helped me."

Before Ben could reply, the brig door opened widly, revealing the he she was refering to. "Sleep well, did we?" He sneered.

Lydia cowered away to the back of her cell just at the sight of him. Of course he had noticed, causing his smirk to widen slightly. "Oh great." Said Ben, trying to keep Harry's attention away from Lydia. "You're really a great host."

Lydia almost smiled, she would never have expected the king of Auradon to speak with such sarcasm.

Harry clearly thought the same thing, for he raised his eyebrows at Ben and chuckled. "Well yer about te sleep a lot longer if yer friends don't show up soon, ey." That wiped any trace of amusement off of Lydia and Ben's fsces.

Harry opened Ben's cell door and grinned as he bound Ben's hands together firmly with some rope. Lydia bit her lip, putting two and two together.

Ben was a bargaining chip, meaning that Harry wanted something in return for his freedom. She wasn't apart of the bargain, meaning she would be left here, alone. Ben couldn't save her.

"W-wait." She spoke, suprising even herself as she stood up and walked towards the door to her cell, clutching the bars.

"What?" Harry snapped, "Feeling left out are ye? Don't worry, darlin'..." He walked over to her and grabbed her chin forcfully before she could step back. "I've got plenty of fun in store fer ye later."

He waited for her to reply, as though daring her to piss him off. She glared up at him, but as soon as she met his icy gaze she took a sharp frightened breath, unable to think uo any angry retort.

"Pathetic." He mocked in her face, practically seething. Her silence only irritated him more.

"Leave her alone." Ben glared at him, hands still tied tightly behind his back, not at all threatening to the pirate before him.

"Or what, beasty? Hm?" Harry chuckled as he nudged Ben towards the brig door. He turned to Lydia with a possesive glint in his eyes. He wasn't pleased at how Ben was defending her either.

"Yer mine." He growled quietly, pulling her even closer to him through the bars. "Don't forget it." Lydia nodded within his grip, dreading to think what he would have done if he had seen her with Ben's jacket.

He kissed her between the bars before pushing her back roughly and bought Ben outside, leaving her alone once again. When they were gone, Lydia wiped her lips in disgust and collapsed on the floor in despair.

About half an hour later she began to hear shouting, running and swords clashing, even the occiasional splash of someone falling into the water.

The bargain or whatever it was must have gone wrong. She dared to peek through the small crack in the ship and she spotted Harry straight away, thanks to his signature red jacket.

He was clanging swords with the long haired boy who had attempted to save her yesterday. Jay, she remebered his name... He was loosing. At least it looked that way from where she was watching. Harry had the boy pinned between himself and a railing.

His hook was blocking his sword and as he went in for the kill it happened. His own sword got stuck and he lost it. His hook was now dangling off of his opponent's weapon, Jay grinning wickedly as he moved towards the edge of the dock.

Lydia couldn't help but smile at Harry's face, holding out his hand almost desperatly, his eyes full of rage. He was surrendering.

It seemed that Jay was no fool, he knew that Harry would be back to his usual bloodthirsty self the moment he got it back.

So he let go, letting Harry jump into the water to retrieve his most prized possesion.

Even Lydia didn't notice as Jay quickly picked something off of Harry's belt during all the havoc around them.

She watched the water for a while, barely noticing Jay running towards the ship. It wasn't like she could she much through the hole anyway.

She just waited, hoping that Harry would not be rising up any time soon. It was unlike her to wish death upon anyone... But she decided it fair to have at least one exception, especially after what he had put her through.

It had been a few minutes by now, either he had drowned or had risen up somewhere else.

Her attention was snapped towards the brig door which had just sprung open. She jumped in surprise, hoping it wasn't him or anyone from his crew.

To her relief, it was Jay. He grinned at her when he saw her, slightly out of breath as he began taking Harry's keys from his pocket and opening her cell door.

"You can trust me." He stated, holding out his hand. "Come on!"

She didn't hesitate. She took it.


End file.
